Forum:Scaling Issue and WTF is this happening
Ok, so i was wondering if anybody else has this problem, so i have defeated the main game and dlcs 134 main storyline, actualy mad moxie and the armory are the only two i haven't completly beaten, i recently did a full runthrough of the game, killing all respawning bosses (and modding the game so i could redo destroy the destroyer again) and i noticed something, everyone is dieing so easily, the destroyer only took me 5 seconds to kill, i just dropped a turret and started shooting hime with a vladorf revolution, and all of the suddent 5 seconds later he is dead. No i did not mod my stats or weapons i just went into the game and set the mission back to uncompleted, yes i did legitly beat him. but anyway, they are all to easy to beat, but then i go to moxy or to fight the gaint killing machine, and i die, infact, you will die is so damn true every time i fight him i either get wasted in like 5 seconds or sit in the glitch spot pounding away at a minion for 15 min only to have 3 more apear, and with moxie i can clear out the thing but then a boss who i shredded maybe half an hour ago due to respawns, shows up and beats my ass, why is this? Flashburn283 14:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :i think you are stuck on playthrough 1. all enemies are leveled to 34-40ish. craw is still uber (69-72) (this is assumed due to lack of a specific killing machine in moxie and lack of a glitch spot) bosses in moxie are much different out of their environment. mad jack is nearly impossible w/o another player for flanking. 14:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ok, then here is another question, why are all of the enemies in moxie spawning with playthrough 2 prefixs, and yet i started it while i was on playthrough 1, is there an event that caused this? :good point. prefixes are based on level and not playthrough. try going straight to playthrough 2 and then do all dlcs before pt2. you will see the name difference. in your case i am assuming you have completed pt1 before going on to the dlcs (like we are supposed to do). baddies scale up. 15:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) is this like clawmerix where once you defeat him everything scales up? and i started before i beat playthrough 1. Answer to your question is very simple. Nothing in the Main story scales up in playthrough one after completion. And in playthrough 2, you must complete the Second Last quest or kill the Destroyer in order for the NPCs to scale up to playthrough 2.5, so if you have reset the quest back to uncompleted with the Destroyer still intact, it will scale back to the normal playthrough 2 level. Mad Moxxi in my experience seems to be different and will always scale to the level of the PC, although the quest log suggests otherwise. Also the killing of Crawmax only effects DLC 4 I believe. Jsachun 22:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : Enemies in Moxxi will always scale to the host characters level, reguardless of the playthru or mission you are on, but does have a minimum level requirement of 15, I believe. If you were to powerlevel a character to 69 without doing any missions except "Fresh off the bus" and "Skags at the gate" ( the first two ) and then go to Moxxi's right after, you would face level 69 enemies. Killing Crawmerax does not effect Moxxi but does have effects on enemy levels in all the other DLC and even the Destroyer on playthru 2 if you do Knoxx before the other DLC or take on the Destroyer. Depending on what missions you have completed in Knoxx, will effect enemy levels in DLC4, with having killed Crawmerax causing enemies to be at max. 03:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC)